Alternative
by Yami Jay
Summary: Rating might go up later. A new kid is in town and seems to be a troublesome one. Naruto wants to be friends, but someothers have other thoughts about it. AU, Shounen-aiYaoi, OC
1. Episode 1

**Alternative **

**Disclaimer**: _Alternative_ is a project by Yami Jay. Although she doesn't own the characters of _Naruto_, she owns the plot of the story and the Kamiya family.

**Alternative – Episode 1: New Life**

Walking down the street of Konoha with is portable CD player playing full volume, a young man was walking toward what would be his new high school; Konoha's Academy. The name sounded really stupid to him, but from what one of his older sisters told him, it was the best school around the town.

He continued walking and he was now in the school's yard. He could feel the other students – the ones who noticed him – talking and giggling. He hated giggling. He had enough of that at home, no need it here. He continued to walk toward the school's entrance when he accidentally walked into someone. He felt on the ground, but he didn't really care. He pulled off his earphone and got up.

"You might want to be more careful next time" said the other boy.

"So sorry..." said Yukito, not looking at the one he had walk into. But the whispers he was hearing had to make him believe he did something he shouldn't have. He looked and the first thing he saw was silverish white eyes.

Again, Yukito just let it past and decided to walk in the school, not caring anymore. He was supposed to get to the principal's office to get his classes and his locker's assignment. He heard someone yelling at him and turned around; it was the guy he walked into a few minutes ago. Yukito decided to wait and see what the guy wanted.

Neji had finally reached the new student; he noticed that the purpled hair boy hadn't noticed he had let something behind him; a book. "You forgot something" he said, giving the book to its owner.

Yukito looked at the book and took it quickly; it was his writing book. "Thanks I guess" he replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to the principal's office…"

"It's alright" replied Neji. "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Neji."

Yukito nodded to Neji. "Kamiya Yukito" he said simply, before leaving after waving goodbye to the Hyuuga teenage boy.

**Later**

All the students were at their seats. Most people didn't like the science. Especially the young blond of Uzumaki Naruto; anything would be more fun than science right now. The class wasn't really paying attention to their teacher when they heard a knock on the door. The teacher stopped his lecture to go check and, a few minutes later, returned with someone else.

Everyone looked at the new comer in the class; it was a tall young boy with dark purple hair and rich golden eyes. He had a few piercings also; one on his bottom lips and two on his left ear. You could tell by his looks that he was a gothic-punk type; dark blue jeans, black t-shirt that covered a fishnet shirt, black boots and red arm-warmers. He had a back-pack that he had put on his left shoulder.

Some of the girls were giggling and whispering about the new boy already. But no one, except Naruto, saw that the whispering and giggling was annoying the new comer highly. The teacher cleared his throat, making everyone silent. "Students, I would like to welcome to this class Kamiya Yukito" he said, giving a side glance to the new student. "He is new to this school and I hope you will be nice enough to show him around. Now… You will sit next to Uzumaki for now" he added.

Naruto got up, showing where he was. Yukito just walked down the row and sat at the desk on the right of Naruto. He got his books out and the class continued. After a few minute, Naruto noticed that the new guy wasn't really paying attention and was writing something in a notebook. Naruto just let it pass and resumed on what he was doing; daydreaming.

It wasn't long before the bell rang to indicate the end of the class. Everyone packed their books and left to get to their next class. Yukito was one of the last students out, along with Naruto. Yukito was looking at his schedule when Naruto came next to him.

"So, what's your next class Yukito?" he asked.

Yukito gave a quick look at the blond boy before looking at his schedule again. "Math" he replied, deadpan.

"Me too!" he said, smiling. "I forgot, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Yukito frowned a little; it wasn't that he founded the guy annoying, but he didn't want to get noticed right now. Walking to the class, Naruto talked a lot about people in their grade and some from the other grades until the name of Hyuuga Neji came up.

"Hyuuga Neji?" said Yukito.

"You know him already?" asked Naruto.

"Kind of walked into him this morning" he said with an indifferent voice.

"Oh!" replied Naruto. "But don't worry, Neji is a nice guy. I'm pretty sure he already forgave you for that. He's a good friend of mine."

Yukito just kept walking, while Naruto continued to talk. They reached the math classroom, where a lot of students from the previous class were, and some new faces were also. Naruto quickly walked to the back of the class, sitting next to a dark haired boy. Yukito just took a seat in front of Naruto and got his books out. He could feel someone glaring at him. He turned around and saw that Naruto's neighbor was the one glaring at him. Yukito decided to ignore it and go back to his books. As the bell rang to indicate the beginning of the second period, the teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone" said professor Umino. They all replied at the teacher, happily. It was no surprised that the math teacher was one of the favorite teachers. He started to take presence until he reached Yukito's. "Kamiya Yukito"

"Present" said Yukito, very bored.

Iruka looked at the young man, it was defiantly something new; this student was just different from the others, he seemed so indifferent to everything that it was scary. He continued to take the presence.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Present."

Yukito didn't look, but knew it was the person who glared at him before. The teacher had finished to call everyone's names and told them to take their notebooks out along with their books. Yukito knew it was going to be a long class.

**Later**

The class had gone smoothly, but Yukito had noticed he was behind the others in this class. He was about to leave when Umino-sensai had asked to talk to him.

"What is it Umino-sensai?" asked Yukito, politely.

"Yukito-kun, I want you to be honest with me" said Iruka. "Did you have the feeling you were behind in this class? I mean with what we are currently seeing in this subject."

Yukito sighed; it was true he felt he was far behind the others. "Kind of…" he replied, hating to admit such a thing.

"I see…" said Iruka. "Would you mind if I assigned you a tutor to help you? It wouldn't be another teacher, but another student."

"Sure…" replied Yukito, hoping it wouldn't be a certain dark haired teenager.

"Okay, I'll ask Neji-kun if he would like to help you" said Iruka. "He is a year older and he is one of the students that we can assign students… I'm sure that someone had told you about the program we have created to help students."

Yukito nodded and waited to see if he could leave. The principal had told him about the program and to be honest, Yukito had been impressed by the idea. Beside, it was a good way to learn something. After a few minutes, he got out, saying goodbye to Umino-sensai. He didn't expect to see Naruto and Sasuke waiting. Yukito could tell that Sasuke didn't want to be there.

"How did it go?" asked Naruto.

"Fine" replied Yukito, heading to his next class.

They all went to the next class, Naruto bothering Yukito about what happen in Umino-sensai's class and Sasuke just glaring at the two. They entered the class and got the seat and the far end. The bell rang and the teacher was still not there; which annoyed Yukito somehow.

"He's always late like this" said Sasuke, feeling like being nice to the new kid.

Yukito just gave him a glare and went back to his notebook; the same he was writing it in science. That really got Naruto curious and he was about to get up when the history teacher got in. Yukito groaned; and he thought his old history teacher was weird back in the Snow country, this one beaten it. The teacher did the call also and he started the class.

After awhile, some of the students were bored, like Naruto and Yukito, and others were actually paying attention. It didn't take long before Kakashi-sensai noticed it and started to ask questions.

"Alright… Yukito-kun, can you tell me what was the seal that the Fourth Hokage used to seal the Nine-Tail Fox demon?" asked Kakashi.

This blocked Yukito; this wasn't something he knew. Of course, the fact he was a new comer and he lived in the Snow country before didn't help him, but he never learned that at school. Few minutes later, people started to giggle and whisper about it, mostly people saying how stupid he was for not knowing such a simple fact. Finally, someone spoke out loud. "Kakashi-sensai, I think it is a little bit unfair to question Yukito-kun right now" said the pink haired girl. "He is new to this school and the city from what I've heard…"

"I guess you are right Sakura-chan" said Kakashi. "Well, if anyone knows the answer, please tell me."

Sasuke raised his hand. "It's Shikifuujin" said Sasuke. "It's a Fuuinjutsu, a variation of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. But, unlike the normal summoning technique, it doesn't require a sacrifice of blood since it's the God of Death that is being summoned."

Most of the girls squealed or giggled right after he finished the explanation, but Yukito was really annoyed; he knew this kind of information about the basic techniques and all, but the way that Sasuke said it was annoying him. But also, the giggles and whispers that he got before this… God he hated this.

The class continued without problem until the bell rang. Yukito made sure he left the class before anyone could ask him anything. That didn't stop Naruto to follow. Yukito went straight to his locker, get his lunch and went somewhere peaceful to eat alone. After the history disaster, he wanted to disappear badly. He looked around and settled for a tree far from everyone. He sat and started to eat, but he was really not that hungry.

"Are you alright Yukito?" asked Naruto, worried.

"I'm fine…" said Yukito, wanting so bad to just tell the blond to go away.

"Mind if I join you to lunch?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Whatever…"

Naruto just sat beside Yukito and started to eat his lunch too. They ate in silent until they heard footsteps. Yukito decided not to look, but Naruto was waving to the persons coming their way.

"You guys are joining us?" asked Naruto.

"As usual Naruto" said Neji, with what would be call a smile for the young Hyuuga.

"YATTA!" cheered Naruto.

Great thought Yukito, just what he needed; if Hyuuga opens his mouth about the tutoring in math, he was sure to get more nasty comments. He sighed and just stopped eating and put what was left of his lunch back in the bag.

"You okay Yukito?" asked again Naruto, this time really worried.

"Just peachy…" he said, with a cold voice.

"No really, what's wrong Yukito?" said Naruto, serious this time. "You got out of history class really pissed off for what ever reason and decided to do the silence treatment for lunch."

Yukito glared at Naruto; what would he know about this anyway? Sure, everyone knew he was new in school, but really calling him stupid for not knowing a thing was something else. He just had enough, got up and was about to leave when someone grabbed his left arm. He looked back and glared at Sasuke; the Uchiha was pissed off as well.

"What the heck is wrong with you Kamiya?" asked Sasuke. "Is it because you were that ignorant in history that you have to take your anger on someone else?"

"Leave me fucking alone Uchiha" said Yukito, really pissed off. "And as for the History class, I don't bloody care what happen. How could I know a simple fact about Konoha since I lived in the Snow Country up till last week? Now, just let me go and leave me alone" he added, shoving Sasuke's hand away and leaving the three boys really surprised.

"It's actually the first time I hear more than five words from him" said Naruto, surprised.

**Later**

School was over and Yukito was walking home. The rest of the day went uneventfully. The gym teacher, Maito Gai, was really weird; it was almost scary. As for the art teacher, Hana-sensai was okay for once. She went easy on Yukito since he was new and even helped him since an art project had been given two weeks prior and they had to give it next week.

He was about to put his headphone on his ears when someone grabbed his wrist again. He looked and saw again Sasuke. He sighed; this was getting on his nerves.

"Uchiha, I hate to repeat myself…" said Yukito, wanting to just go home and forget about this chaotic day.

"Deal with it Kamiya" said Sasuke, annoyed. "You were really rude to Naruto, who was trying to be nice to you, to Neji, who's supposed to be your tutor in math from what I've heard, and to me. Now, tell me why the heck is your bloody problem anyway?"

That really pissed Yukito off; who the hell was Uchiha thinking he was? He shoved his hand away and glared at him. "My problem? You really want to know that…" said Yukito, almost yelling at this point. "My problem is that I hate people giggling, whispering, gossiping and laughing at someone's misery! People tend to forget that not everyone one is perfect and that maybe, just maybe I didn't have the chance to study the history of Konoha before coming here! And the second one, it's you and your damn annoying attitude! You think so highly of yourself that it's annoying me!"

It took a lot to Sasuke to get, not only pissed off, but to be speechless at the same time, which gave Yukito plenty of time to walk away and put his headphone and his music. Naruto and Neji, who had saw the discussion, went beside Sasuke. They were also very surprised from what they heard from Yukito.

A few minutes later, Yukito entered the apartment he was sharing with his family. The actually slammed the door hard and took off for his room. A 19 years old punkish girl looked toward her younger brother's door and just stared at it.

"Okay, that was odd…" said Yami.

"What's wrong with aniki?" asked Mia, worried.

"Who knows?" replied Yami. "But my guess is that something happened at school."

"Oh!"

**Yukito's room**

Yukito had thrown his bag near his desk and he was now laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling right after putting his favorite album at full volume. He really wanted to forget his first day at school.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_To be continued..._

**Note of the authors**: First episode is not so bad… You can tell that Sasuke and Yukito started on the wrong foot, but don't worry; it won't stay long that way. I have no intention to let this happen. Please, review and tell me what you thing. Constructive comments are highly appreciated.


	2. Episode 2

**Alternative **

**Disclaimer**: _Alternative_ is a project by Yami Jay. Although she doesn't own the characters of _Naruto_, she owns the plot of the story and the Kamiya family.

**Alternative – Episode 2: Chaotic Relations**

It had been a few hours that Yukito had arrived pissed off when the eldest of the family arrived from work. Jay entered the house and she could hear the laughters of her twin sister and her younger sister coming from the living room. She sighed and joined the two girls in the living room. The moment she stepped in, Yami looked at her.

"How was work Jay?" she asked to her twin.

"Fine…" she replied. "It could have been better. Keeping a music shop on your own is never easy. I'll make an announcement to find employees tomorrow" she added.

Yami just frowned; it wasn't the usual way that her twin sister worked. "By the way, maybe you should check on Yukito. He came home really pissed off" said Yami. "I guess his first day at school was bad."

Jay frowned and left the living room and got to his brother's door. She could hear the music from the outside and decided to knock anyway. When no one answered, she slightly opened the door and looked; Yukito was on his bed, curled up in fetal position and sleeping. She let a small smile and got in the room, making sure that the door was close after her. She walked toward her little brother's bed and sat on the edge.

He woke up from his nap and saw a pair of bright green eyes looking at him. He sighed and sat on his bed; he knew that Yami had told her about how he came after school. "She told you" he said.

"She did" replied Jay. "What happen to make you so pissed off Yukito?"

He sighed again and told her about what happen during the school day; the tutoring deal, the history disaster and the encounters with Uchiha Sasuke. Jay had not said a word until he was finished with the description of his day. She frowned a little at the end; Yukito seemed really bothered about the Uchiha. "Seem like you have a problem with the Uchiha…" said Jay, with a sympathic look. "But don't you think you over-reacted a little bet?"

"Aneki... After all he did?" said Yukito annoyed. "Not only he just managed to humiliate me in class, but he thinks it's his business to know what's wrong with me! And he had the guts to remind me how much I don't know about this town!"

Jay looked at her brother; it was one of the few occasional out-burst he had. It really seems that the other boy had made his little brother really annoyed. "I guess he doesn't understand your backgrounds…" she said, hugging Yukito. "But little brother, let some of the others a little chance to get to know you."

He sighed; she was right on this one. He just closed his eyes and let sleep gain him again.

**Next Day**

Yukito had wake up early, dressed in his usual clothes and took breakfast with the rest of the family. None of the girls had asked about the events of the previous day; only Jay knew and it was enough for him. He finished quickly his breakfast, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and he was good to go. He grabbed his lunch that Jay had left near the entrance; grabbed his books and left the house after saying good bye.

When he left the apartment bloc, he putted his headphone and started to walk to school. Music always seemed to calm him down and make him isolated from the others; making him ignored people. He didn't hear that someone was calling him until someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw the bright smile of a certain Uzumaki. He putted off his headphone, letting them around his neck.

"How is it going Yukito?" asked Naruto, cheerfully.

Yukito couldn't get why Naruto was just cheerful after how he treated him and the others the previous day. "Better than yesterday I guess…" he replied, looking in front of him.

They talked all the way to school – more Naruto talking and Yukito say a few words time to time. Yukito told a little bit about his family also. "Wait! Your sister owns the new music shop near school?" he said out loud.

"Yes" Yukito said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I went there yesterday and this place has a very complete album collection" he said, very cheerful. "I even found some albums that are so difficult to get normally!"

"Normal I guess… Aneki used to be a musician" he added.

Naruto was about to say something when he heard someone calling him behind them. He turned and smiled; Sasuke and Neji had arrived. Yukito frowned and was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his arm and made sure he was staying. The other two joined them and Yukito just glared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared and just smirked at Yukito and passed by him, which annoyed Yukito highly.

**Later**

It was the first class of the day and most of the students were bored. The English teacher was explaining the verb tenses, but most of the students were just not listening. Like everyone, Yukito was not listening; being lucky that, for once, had already saw this part, so he didn't have to worry about it. He was writing in his notebook when he felt something touching his hand. He looked and saw a piece of paper; he didn't know who it was from. He gave quick glance, but no one made a sign. He just opened the note and read it:

_What's wrong with you Kamiya? – Uchiha_

He just glared at the note and tossed it next to his notebook; like he was going to answer that to the other boy. Seconds later, he got another note and sighed; what was wrong with people? He wanted to complete his writings. He opened and was surprised to read this;

_I know it might be weird from me to write, but I was wondering if I could talk to you after class. – Sakura_

He was really surprised, but worried; was she another of those fan girls? He really didn't want that now, but he answered that it was okay with him. He finally had peace for the rest of the class.

Seem like time was passing slowly until the bell rang. Everyone took note of the homework and left the classroom with their books. He was walking to his next class when he heard a feminine voice calling him. He turned and saw the pink haired girl. Sakura was happy she had caught on with him.

"Thank you for waiting for me Yukito-kun" said Sakura, happy.

"It's nothing" he said, indifferent as usual. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes… It's about yesterday's History class" she said, really carefully. "You see, I thought about it and I thought you might like this book" she said, giving the book in question. It was actually the recent edition of Kohona's history book. He was surprised by this; it was thoughtful from the girl. "I thought you might like it… My parents own the book shop so…" she added.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. It's really appreciated" he said, taking the book. It was really rare that someone gave him something like that to him.

They walked to the math class, where most of the group was there already. Naruto was waving at Yukito and he walked to his desk and nodded to Naruto, ignoring Sasuke totally. He took out his books and waited for class to start.

Sasuke was really annoyed with Kamiya now; he was rude and just trying to push the subject, avoid it even. Somehow, this kid was more than the looks. He shook his head; Naruto had the tendency to choose friends that, at first, had a personal problem or that had a deep secret. He was no exception; Naruto had noticed that he had a problem… More to say that being ignored by his family had been affecting him a lot more he let on. As for Neji, being in one of the biggest clan also and being in the branch family didn't help him at all; the Hyuuga had for a long time hated the Sôke… Until he met Naruto. As for Yukito, only time would tell him what was wrong with him.

The class went without problems and the students finally could go when the bell rang. They all took their homework and left. Yukito stepped out and saw that Neji was waiting for someone. He was hoping it wasn't him, but he was out of luck this time.

"Kamiya, can I speak to you a minute?" he said, with a serious ton.

He just nodded and followed Neji away from the fan girls – obviously Neji's fan club- until they were sure that no one would listen. Yukito sighed; Hyuuga had at least the decency to make it less painful in his ego.

"What is it?" asked Yukito.

"Umino-san asked me to tutor you on math" said simply Neji. "I agreed to do so… But I have the feeling that you need to cover more than math… Am I wrong?"

"If you are talking about the History incident…" said Yukito, looking away. "It won't happen again… I took matters in my own hands for that… Well, sort of."

"Oh? And what might it be?" asked Neji.

"Well…I got Kohona's History so…" he shown the said book to Neji. It's surprised the Hyuuga, the new edition was just out today and Kamiya got it today.

"I see… As for the math tutoring, we have to agree with days" said Neji. "Are you alright with at least 3 times a week?"

"I'm fine with this…" he said. Yukito wanted to go and eat alone. He needed the time alone badly.

"So… Monday, Wednesday and Thursday after school is okay with you?" he asked, wondering.

"Sure…" said Yukito. He really wanted to go and leave the Hyuuga on the spot, but he knew that the other boy was just doing his job to help him.

Both of them agreed to meet tonight for the tutoring and both left for their lockers. Yukito sighed and got his lunch; where he could go and eat peacefully, not to be bother by anyone for once. Then he thought about a good spot; the roof. He made sure he wasn't followed and took direction for the roof. A few minutes later, he was on the roof. No one was there and that was a relief. He find a good spot where there was shade and he sat there, alone and thinking quietly. After a few minutes, he had finished lunch and looked at the sky; it was not as grey and gloomy as his home country. It was a bright blue… He sighed and looked at his arm-warmers; scars were sometimes better to hid. He took one of them off and looked at the scars left there; scars of an abused childhood. He shook his head and put it back. He didn't want to remember that event of his past life; can he really call it a life?

**Later**

After lunch, most of the student where in the auditorium; the school principal had decided an urgent reunion with everyone from school was in order. Sarutobi-sama had asked to interrupt the afternoon classes; it must have been something really bad if he had to do so.

Sasuke, Naruto and Yukito were sitting with their classmates, wondering what was wrong. Neji wasn't that far; he was sitting with Rock Lee and TenTen with their grade. Everyone was whispering, all wondering what was going on. Yukito was just ignoring the whispers and just looked away. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke; the Uchiha was also looking away, lost in his own thoughts.

The principal cleared his voice in front of the microphone and everyone went silent. They all waited for the principal to talk.

"Due to recent events with the computer laboratories, I have the unfortunate news to tell you that until further noticed, the computer laboratories will be closed" he said. Most students groaned, but none did comments. "Also, while we tried to figure out the problem, I would like everyone to be careful with any personal computer or laptops, it seems that the problem was originated from a hacker group."

Most students were surprised a little; the computer problem was caused by a hacker? Yukito frowned; a hacker group? This was really bother him since he knew a hacker himself; his older sister Yami. He would ask his older sister if she had heard about the problem when he got home.

The information continued, but Yukito ignored it and was impatient to leave this place. It took a few minutes before everyone was send back to their classes. Yukito sighed, that meant he still had haft of his history class to deal with. They all went to their classes and finish the day.

**Later**

School was done and Yukito was outside, waiting for Neji to show up. After a few minutes, he shown up, talking to Lee and TenTen. He saw Yukito and said his goodbyes to his classmates.

"Ready to go?" Neji asked.

"Yea…" replied Yukito.

They walked toward the gates, when Naruto caught up with them, followed by Sasuke. Yukito glared at Sasuke, turned around and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed his left wrist. He looked at him, only to meet worried onyx eyes. None of them spoke until Neji separated them, glaring at both of them.

"I think that's enough you two" said Neji, very serious. "Sasuke, leave Yukito alone… You are making it worst."

"Whatever" said the Uchiha, glaring at the other boy.

Yukito, on the other hand, restrain himself to let a comment out and start walking home, Neji catching up with him. They talked a little about what the principal had told earlier. They finally reached the Kamiya residence. They both entered and heard laughters coming from the leaving room, Yukito just did what he usually do and head out their first, checking what was going on, followed by Neji.

Mia was laughing on what was playing on the television and Yami was just working on her laptop, giving glance at her younger sibling time to time. He seemed to be working on something when Yukito came near her.

"What are you working on aneki?" he asked his voice tone between annoyance and curiosity.

Yami looked at his younger brother and noticed Neji, waiting near the leaving room's entrance. "Just testing a program snow boy" she said with smirk. She knew he hated to be called like that.

He gave her a death glare, annoyed. "I hope it does not have anything to do with your hacking skills" he said, leaving for his room, followed by Neji, who was really surprised by this small detail.

The younger girl looked at Yami. "What was that all about oneesan?" she asked. It was regular to see Yukito like this, but in front of people.

"Probably about something that's happening in his school again" she replied with a mysterious smirk.

**Yukito's room - Later**

The two boys had been working on math problems ever since they had came home and Yukito was getting very tired; he was getting a headache from too much math problems. Neji also noticed it and decided it was maybe time to call it for a night, to Yukito's relief. Neji packed his books while Yukito just put his away. The purple haired teen sat on his bed, waiting for what was coming next. Neji took the chair and sat.

"Yukito, I know I might sound a little rude, but I think you can't avoid Sasuke forever" said Neji, serious. "He's very persistent you know…"

Yukito sighed; he was really annoyed by this, but didn't want to talk about it much. It was his life after all. "To be honest, I don't want to talk about it" said Yukito, avoiding Neji's glance while playing with one of his arm-warmers. "I don't talk about my past that much" he added.

Neji nodded, totally understanding. "I see… But if you really need to talk about it, you just can come to me and the others about it" he said, with a small smile.

The young teen nodded, feeling a lot better that Neji let go of the subject. It's not like he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew what kind of reaction he would have just talking about it.

"And I suppose you don't want to talk about your older sister?" he said, looking at Yukito.

"Now, that's another story" said Yukito with a smirk. "Yami-neesan just loves to play with computers… She also happened to be a very good hacker" he added.

"I can tell…" he said. "But hacking?"

"I know… She got in trouble many times for this" he said, sighing. "I'm beginning to think that she's gonna be in trouble again."

Neji just frown, but let it past. They continued to talk until dinner, when Neji had to leave. Somehow, Yukito felt a lot better to talk to Neji; at least he wasn't acting like a jerk and he respected his silence and privacy.

That night, the three sisters noticed that their brother was in a much better mood than usual.

_To be continued_

**Author's note:** Chapter 2 finally done! You can see that Yukito is getting along with Neji, but not Sasuke. And we got cameo from Lee, TenTen and the 3rd Hokage. Please, read and review! And see ya in the 3rd chapter!


	3. Episode 3

**Alternative **

**Disclaimer**: _Alternative_ is a project by Yami Jay. Although she doesn't own the characters of _Naruto_, she owns the plot of the story and the Kamiya family.

**

* * *

**

**Alternative – Episode 3: Let it Be**

It was morning and Yukito was while wake already; he had been unable to sleep since he woke up three hours ago from that nightmare, or rather a memory. He wasn't something new to him, but he had rather not remember at all. He sighed and turned on his side; he had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on his door very hard. "Wake up Yukito!" said Yami. "You have school today!" she added, before leaving the door.

He sighed and got out of the bed, starting his daily morning routine. When he finally reached the kitchen, the three girls were already eating and chatting. He looked and took his seat and ate little of the breakfast prepared by Jay, which got the girls attentions. Wanting to avoid the questions, Yukito got up and left for school with his lunch and his bag. He put his earphones and started his CD player. We walked for a while, pretty much having his head in the clouds when he accidentally walked on someone. It resulted on having him fall on the ground and the other person also. Yukito just looked and just groaned; it was not his day.

"You should look where you are going" said Sasuke, pissed off until he saw it was Yukito who knock him off.

"Sorry…" said Yukito, with slight annoyance.

Yukito got up and walked past Sasuke, ignoring the other boy until he felt him grabbing his shoulder. He stopped and slapped his hand away. Yukito was not in the mood to be close to anyone today, especially with the previous night he had. He gave the Uchiha a death glare and continued to walk alone. That surprised Sasuke a little bit; he knew that Yukito was hostile toward him, but that much? Not even close.

They both continued walking, but at a save distance from each other. A few minutes later, Naruto joined Sasuke and noticed that his friend was at a save distance from Yukito. Naruto smiled and was about to go join the other boy when Sasuke stopped him. He just looked at his friend, but the latter just shook his head, telling him not too. He quickly explained what happen and the blond fox just stayed with him.

They all reached the school, joined by Neji, who noticed Yukito's obvious bad mood. Neji looked at Sasuke, but the latter just looked away. They finally went to their respective classes.

Yukito managed to sit in a quiet place in the art class, working on his project. He had loved the idea that the teacher had managed to find; listen to music and draw what you hear. He had put his earphone and listen over and over again the same song, drawing what he heard and just loving it. It was just fun, not to mention he managed to get markers he needed, thanks to Hana-sensei.

He continued to draw until he felt a glare on him. He quickly looked and saw a teenager he barely knew; he had spiky black hair, small brown eyes and had two red triangles on his cheeks. He looked slightly like Hana-sensei. Yukito just concentrated back on his work when the other teen just came near and bang loudly on his desk, almost making Yukito screw his work. The snow-born boy was not in the mood. He pulled his earphone and glared at him, not noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, truly pissed off.

"Nothing much, besides wanting to know why you are so stuck up anyway" he said, with a smirk.

"None of your business" he said, about to pull back his earphones.

Kiba grabbed his wrist; Yukito just glared at him. It was not the best time to grab him or even touch him.

"I suggest that you let go of my wrist right now…" he said, with a slight panicking tone in his voice.

"I'll let go if you tell me" said Kiba.

"LET GO!" Yukito yelled, punching him square on Kiba's face.

Everyone was surprised that Yukito reacted like this; seems like something was wrong with the young man. Yukito backed up a little, letting the teacher to check on Kiba, who was just trying to nurse his bruised cheek. Yukito just sat near the wall, breathing with difficulty. Naruto saw that and came near him, trying to comfort him, but he was pushed away; Yukito just brought his knees up to his chest, put his arms around them and hid his face. Naruto could see his friend shaking.

**Memory Flash**

A young boy with purple hair was crying in his room; his father had been rough on him. He was trying to forget what happened when he heard the door opened; his father was there, standing near the door before walking near his son. He grabbed his wrist, causing pain to the young boy.

"Let go daddy!"

"Get up Yukito!"

"Let go!"

"YUKITO!"

**Back in the class**

Yukito shot his head up to see Hana-sensei looking at him; she was obviously not happy about what he done and seemed a little worried. His breath was still heavy and Naruto was near him, so was Sasuke. As for Kiba, he was already out of the class. Yukito could also hear the whispers from his classmates, which made him more nervous.

"Kamiya-kun, I do hope you know you will have to see the principal for this…" said Hana-sensei, not so happy. "I'm sorry to say that you have to see him now, not to mention that you'll have detention tonight also."

He just nodded. He got up and went back to his place, taking all his material and school books and left the class to the principal's office, not even looking back. Naruto was very concerned about Yukito; Sasuke had told him that Yukito was edgy today, but this was way worst than edgy, it was more like if he was about to explode. And the way he reacted made him wondered if something in Yukito's past just went wrong.

People continued to whisper until Hana-sensei told them to go back to their work. Sasuke did so, but never put his mind back to his work; he was more worried than ever about Yukito. He shook his head; he shouldn't have this kind of thoughts about Yukito. He barely knew the guy… But still, something told him that Yukito was more than looks.

**Later**

Yukito didn't want to go to his next class, so he skipped. He went to the roof and just sat there, looking at the view he had. His visit to the principal had went better than expected; he managed to only get a detention and a warning, but he had to tell the principal what happened, letting the personal part aside. He sighed; this was just not his day he guessed. He had managed to get in trouble within the first week; all because of bad memories. He didn't hear the door open and the footsteps coming toward him.

"You know, you'll get even more in trouble if they know you skipped."

He turned to see Neji standing beside him, looking very serious and yet, very worried. Yukito just ignore him and looked away. He just didn't want to have company now, not with the fact he was still edgy.

Neji could see that Yukito was not feeling well; this got him worried. He sat near to him, but not that near, enough to let the other boy some space. He let silence take place until they both heard again the door opened and closed. Neji didn't need to look to know it was Naruto who came in. The blond boy came next to Neji, leaning on one of the pillars. A few minutes pasted again and Yukito sighed.

"Neji-sempai, Naruto, can you guys let me alone?" asked Yukito. "I'm not in the mood…"

"After what I saw, I don't think I want to do that" said Naruto. "Yukito… You know you can tell us if you need help."

Again, Yukito sighed and looked away; he didn't need people to know what he had survived during his previous life at the Snow Country. His past was not something he wanted to tell to anyone; his sisters were enough.

Both of the other boys looked at each other; something was wrong and Yukito was not going to tell them. It was paining Naruto to see the other boy like that. In the few days he got to know Yukito, he liked the young man and really wanted to be considered as a friend.

**Later**

School was over and Yukito was looking from the window the other students leaving. He sighed and looked back at his books. Might as well work on his homework while he was in detention since it was the only thing he could do anyway. He heard the door opened, but didn't give a glance to who entered.

"I guess it makes to of us here" said the other student.

Yukito looked up and saw Naruto smiling. He sighed and got back to his books. "Let me guess, they found out you skipped…" said Yukito.

"Yea" he replied, sitting to the desk next to Yukito. "And forgot to hand back homework too."

Yukito was about to say something when the teacher that was supervising them arrived; it was their literature teacher, Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto couldn't help to let a frustrated groan out; he liked the teacher, but Jiraiya-sensei had some bad tendencies. Yukito, being totally obvious about it, just went back to his books and start his homework. So did Naruto, but really with an annoyed expression.

It was quiet, except with the snickering that Jiraiya-sensei let out time to time that annoyed Naruto greatly. As for Yukito, he was just ignoring the old teacher, even if it was hard. That laugh was just too similar to someone else's laugh; one he wanted to forget really badly. By the time the detention was over, Yukito was close to lose his sanity. He was really happy to get out of the class that he didn't notice Naruto following him, until he caught up with him.

"Don't you think detention suck?" said Naruto.

"Yes" he replied, trying to get what little sanity he had. They walked outside the school's property and walked home. On the way, Yukito was feeling uncomfortable, like someone was watching him. He turned around, but saw no one. He shook his head, he was getting paranoid.

A few minutes later, they went their separate ways, not noticing that someone was watching them, mostly watching Yukito leaving.

"Very soon… I'll get you."

**Later**

Yukito was finally home, tired and really wanted to avoid others, especially his older sister Yami. He quickly entered and went to his room, but not quick enough for her sister.

"You're late snowy" she said, with a smirk.

Yukito stopped and sighed; this was just not his luck. "I got detention" he said, not even looking at his sister.

Yami was more than surprised; Yukito could get in trouble, but detention was just too much. "What for?"

"I punched someone in the face… Especially when I'm in one of those edgy days" said Yukito. "He grabbed my wrist and I panicked."

Yami just walked to her little brother and patted him on the shoulder; she knew what he meant by edgy days. Those days were the consequences of nights with nightmares. She looked at her brother and could see he was still very edgy; she let him be and left him alone.

He sighed and left for his room; he wanted to be alone. He entered his room, throwing his bag on the floor and went to lay down on his bed. He was exhausted and he just wanted to forget this day for once.

Outside the room, Yami was really worried; she didn't want to tell Mia about Yukito's avoiding them. Mia was still too young to understand the full extent of what Yukito had suffered. She looked at her young sister; she looked naïve when watching her afternoon cartoon. The elder girl sighed and opened up her laptop and connected herself on the net. She opened her instant messager and saw that her partners were online.

She immediately wrote her greeting to them, knowing it was going to be a long conversation.

"About time you connect yourself Dark One" wrote 'Red Moon'. "We were getting worried."

"I know… Family problem" she simply replied.

"With which one of your sibling?" asked 'Mist Shark'.

"My only brother… He got in trouble this time" she said. "But I can understand why. He was in a borderline between sanity and insanity."

"You mean he relived his past?" said 'Red Moon'.

"I can only guess…" typed Yami, checking on her little sister. "No matter… Did you hear of Sand Puppeteer and Clay bird?"

"Not of yet… They might still be doing their part of the deal" said 'Red Moon'.

"They are slow… Which not surprise me" she replied. "No matter, the sooner it's done, the sooner I have those two out of my hair. They have been bothering my precious ones and me for too long."

"Want me to send people on them?" asked 'Mist Shark'.

"No, I don't think they deserve that" said Yami, with a sigh. "The sooner we get proves and solid alibis, the better I will be. I think Snow Boy suffered enough."

"I see…" said 'Red Moon'.

"Listen you two; I will be in your town next week. We'll meet in person then" said 'Mist Shark'.

"Fine by me" said Yami.

"I'll probably meet Dark One earlier, but yes, we have to meet" said 'Red Moon'. "I hope we'll have news of the other two."

"Alright" said Yami. "I'll have to go… Got to take care of my little monster of sister and do the dinner. My twin will be here later."

"I'll see you tomorrow at work than" said 'Red Moon'.

"Right… Genius" said Yami and disconnected herself. She looked at her little sister; Mia wasn't looking at the television anymore, but at her older sister. Yami just gave her a small glance before closing her laptop and went in the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

**Somewhere else**

'Red Moon' disconnected himself also and just looked outside; the fact that his young co-worker had a really painful past and that past was going to catch her eventually made him worried; he had also heard of her younger brother from other sources, one being his younger brother. He stretched; he had heard of the latest episode before getting on his computer and it wasn't pretty. He really wanted to tell his annoying brother that Snow Boy – the code name they used for Yukito – had a terrible past that left scars so deep that he wasn't sure they could heal.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and his door room opened; he didn't really need to see who it was to guess it was his little brother. He just turned around and walked out.

"I know; dinner is ready" he said, messing the younger man's hair.

He didn't hear the complains coming from the other man, just walking away.

* * *

Note: Episode 3 was really long to type. Really, I some point, I wasn't even in the mood. I totally lost inspiration because of personal problems. Anyway, new characters have appeared and some of them I'm sure you are happy to see. 

Also, Yami's screen name is 'Dark One'. As for the other four – Mist Shark, Red Moon, Sand Puppeteer and Clay Bird – I let you guess who it is. Already with the nicknames, you can guess.

Well, see you next episode and please… READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Note

This is post on all my stories. I have changed my Pen name to correspond with my online nickname that I use everywhere else.

So yes, Jay Kamiya is Yami Jay. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone.

Thank you!


End file.
